I Know
by The Green Sword
Summary: Random morning at the Kent farm in the hopefully not-so-distant future. Clois all the way. One-shot. Read and Review!


Random morning at the Kent farm in the hopefully not-so-distant future. Clois all the way. Inspired by discussion about Clois being like Han/Leia of Star Wars, and The Incredibles. One-shot.

Disclaimer: Definitely not mine, as much as I wish it were.

**********

**I Know**

**********

Clark was awoken from his relatively peaceful sleep by a warm body sliding in next to him. He felt an arm go behind his head while another draped across his bare chest. The scent of passion fruit shampoo hit his nose as he felt her head nestle on his shoulder. Her hair was still slightly warm from the hair dryer he thought he had heard ten minutes ago. Clark was sure she knew that he was awake, but for just a moment he was content to have her hold him while they both pretended he was asleep. They needed moments like these. It wasn't often that Lois was awake before he was.

They lay like that for a few minutes before she started tracing shapes on his chest. That was the end of the pretending. She knew that drove him crazy. Without giving her any warning, he wrapped her in his arms, pulling her close and fully on top of him. He opened his eyes slowly to see Lois smirking down at him, her eyes bright with amusement. He couldn't help smiling up at her. She always looked amazing in the morning, even though he knew she had already been up and taken a shower today.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," Lois said. He noticed she was really only wearing one of his flannel shirts. If he wasn't careful, she was going to steal all of them from him. Knowing how good she looked in them, and how much he enjoyed seeing her in them, he wasn't sure that he wanted to keep her from stealing his flannel.

"I love how your hair smells in the morning," Clark said.

"I know," Lois said with a small smile.

"I wish I could have made it last night when you took Jimmy out to make him feel better," Clark said.

"I know," Lois said easily, tracing his jaw with one of her fingers.

Clark couldn't help but smile at the remarkable woman who was there with him. He still didn't know how he had gotten so lucky.

"I love you," he said.

Lois' smile grew bigger. "I know," she said. Her palms rested on his collarbone as she leaned down to kiss him slowly.

He deepened the kiss, burrowing his hands in her hair, but they both knew they couldn't let things get too interesting on a work morning. Lois had let him sleep in since he had been out fighting fires the whole night. He reluctantly pulled back and she rested her forehead on his.

"Nothing surprising last night?" Lois asked.

"No," Clark said. "Just a string of apartment fires. Bad construction meant it spread pretty fast. Is Jimmy ok?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Lois said. "Well, maybe not this morning and most of the afternoon, but eventually, he'll be fine. He was knocking them back like a pro last night."

Clark chuckled. "That's never a good sign."

"At least he didn't try and pick up any girls at the restaurant. You remember how badly that turned out the last time," Lois said.

Clark grimaced, remembering the instance clearly. "I thought we were pretending that night didn't happen?"

"Just because you're so embarrassed by how you had to pull Jimmy away from the waitress?" Lois chuckled softly. "That was when we had only been dating for a few months and you were so terrified that you were going to give me a terrible night out."

"I hadn't really planned on watching Moulin Rouge later that night while Jimmy threw up everything he had eaten the previous two days," Clark said. He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes with a smile.

"That actually was a good night," Lois said.

"It sure was," Clark said. "We should do it again. Except maybe without Jimmy being there sick. Or even at all."

"But without him it just wouldn't be the same," Lois said, half-joking.

"We'll see," Clark said after a moment.

"Ok, Smallville, we can't lay around in bed all day, there's news out there," Lois said with a pat on his shoulder. She pulled herself up from his forehead with one of her determined looks.

"Are you sure we can't lay around in bed all day?" Clark said, wiggling his eyebrows. "It's so nice and warm."

"Cool it, Kent," Lois said. "We've got work to do and you've got a city to protect. We both wake up with a purpose, remember?"

"Fine," Clark sighed. He released his steel grip on her waist and she raised herself off of him and stood up.

Lois considered him for a moment. "We'll try your idea on Saturday. Now, get your fine alien butt out of bed and into the shower. You still smell a little smoky."

Lois sauntered out of the bedroom while Clark laughed, confident that without her lingering presence he would move out of bed easier. Although he normally was awake before her and doing chores, she liked to indulge him every once in a while with something different. Now, she just had to make something edible for breakfast without burning down the kitchen. That would definitely be a surprise for Clark.

She joined Shelby in the kitchen, scratching behind his ears as she opened the fridge and decided that her ability to cook eggs had improved greatly since she had been living at the farm. He looked at her for a moment, as if debating whether to stick around and watch her cook, but then he ambled back into the living room. Lois didn't particularly blame him for leaving. The last time she had cooked, Shelby had nearly been trampled while Lois tried to put out the fire before Clark came downstairs. She shook her head, trying to not think about that, and pulled out a dozen eggs to set up at the stove. With any luck she would only burn a small portion of her planned scrambled eggs. She dropped a few pieces of bread into the toaster and started cracking eggs.

"Lois?" Clark called from upstairs a few minutes later.

"What?" Lois yelled back distractedly. She was sure he was going to take longer in the shower.

"Where's my suit?" Clark called.

"It's hanging on the door of the closet," Lois yelled. As she stirred the eggs she realized, not for the first time, that she really didn't need to yell back at him. Even if she whispered, he would be able to hear her just fine.

"Not that suit," Clark yelled. "The other suit!"

"How should I know?" Lois said, this time in a normal voice. "What did you do with the one from last night?"

"I'm not wearing that one, it's smoky," Clark called.

"I didn't say you should wear that one. I was thinking that maybe you put it with the ones that your mom just mended and sent back to you."

"Do you remember where I put those?" Clark said. He walked into the kitchen holding a towel around his waist. For a brief moment, Lois couldn't think of a single good reason why they had to go to work that day.

"Are you making eggs?" Clark said, looking over her shoulder.

Lois turned back to the stove. "Yes, I am. No, I don't know where you put your suits." She turned back to him for a moment and raised an eyebrow. "Clark, you can see through walls. Just do your thing and find your suits."

"But then I couldn't come down here and bother you," Clark said. He grinned but then squinted and looked around the room. "They're in the laundry room. That makes sense."

Lois chuckled as he walked off to the laundry room. The eggs were almost done and she was reaching the crucial point where the boundary between burned and real food could get a little blurry.

"Lois?" Clark called again.

"What?" Lois yelled back. She grabbed a couple of plates and started shoveling eggs onto them.

"Something's burning," Clark called.

Lois swore loudly and nearly dropped the empty pan as she dove for the toaster. Luckily, Clark had sensed that a kitchen disaster might occur and super-sped back into the kitchen to catch the pan while she rescued the burned toast. He smiled as she threw the pieces into the sink. She looked back at him and shrugged.

"Only half a meal burned isn't too bad," she said. She picked up the two plates of eggs and moved to the table.

"Definitely an improvement," Clark said. He laid his red-and-blue suit on the kitchen counter and pulled out a few new pieces of bread. He placed them on the plates and used his heat-vision to toast them quickly and perfectly.

Lois hadn't even realized how much she was enjoying mornings like this when it was just her and Clark together without any major disasters that needed Superman or news stories that kept them apart. Here they could just be Lois and Clark. No one needed saving yet and no Pulitzer Prize winning stories had cropped up at times like these. She was enjoying average eggs and perfect toast in one of Clark's amazingly comfortable flannel shirts. Clark was sitting across from her in just a towel with no evident worries or stress. They probably needed more mornings like this to enjoy being completely in love.

"Think we'll get a break on that city hall scandal today?" Clark said, bringing Lois out of her reverie.

"Nah," Lois said. "Those little rats won't squeal for a couple more days, but I sure will enjoy flooding their voicemails again today. That seems to be all the excitement ahead of me today."

Clark laughed but then cocked his head to the side. That always meant he was about to leave to save the day. Lois looked up from scraping up the last of her eggs. The idyllic scene transformed into a more typical morning for them.

"What is it?" Lois asked.

"Robbery at the First National Bank," Clark said.

"You better get going," Lois said.

Clark frowned slightly, "Sorry." He stood up and did his quick spin change into his Superman suit. He laid the towel on the back of his chair and scooped up his remaining eggs with his last bite of toast.

"I'll be there in half an hour," Lois said, gathering the dishes and dumping them in the sink while Clark chewed.

"What? No, Lois, there are plenty of people that are already in the city that can cover this," Clark said.

"You don't exactly have time to argue this out. I have nothing better to do today and I love seeing your handiwork," Lois said firmly.

He cocked his head again, "Shots fired." Clark sighed, "Fine, fine, come."

"I am not just going to sit around while you fly off to catch the bad guys," Lois said.

"I know," Clark said.

"I'm not going to pass up this story, either," Lois said. She put her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist.

"I know," Clark said with a slight smile.

"I love you," Lois said softly.

"I know," Clark said before kissing her.

She let him go quickly and pushed him towards the door with a grin. "Get going, Superman."

He grinned back before opening the door and taking off into the sky. A gust of wind blew into the kitchen, but Lois was already racing upstairs. She had a story and a hero to interview. It really was a typical day for them.

***********

AN: I hadn't even realized how much I've been getting into the domestic Clark and Lois life until I finished this. Oh well, if you want more, I also wrote _A Domestic Superman._ Feel free to check it out! Reviews are loved more than gummy bears!


End file.
